Long Time No See
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Jane Foster finds out Thor is back in town. You can imagine her reaction, can't you? Rated T for some language.


_We are live here in New York_

_ as extra terrestrials are attacking the city. _

_It appears that there is a group of people including  
_

_the famous Iron Man Tony Stark.  
_

_The others appear to be a angry, giant, green beast...  
_

_someone who appears to be Captain America,  
_

_an archer and some crazy fighting lady,  
_

_and a very large man with a hammer...  
_

_a very heavy looking hammer _

_that seems to draw on lightening.  
_

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, "Darcy! He's back!"

"Ummm Jane? You feeling okay?" Darcy asked concerned for my mental health I'm sure.

I shook my head holding it with both hands. I was mainly shaking my head out of disbelief. The man I love...no...the God I love was back on Earth and I hadn't heard a whisper from him. Not a single whisper. No, I find out through a news report during a time when the future of the earth was at stake.

"Dam everything to hell," I cursed alongside many other colorful words that Darcy's jaw dropped at. "I'm going to New York."

Darcy stood with a shocked look. "NO! No way! You can clearly see what is going on over there! Thor probably only just got back and he didn't have any time to come find you while he was defending the world."

"I don't care! He still could have had someone send me a message that he made it back to Earth and was alright!"

Darcy placed her hands on my shoulders. "Seriously Jane. Take a chill pill. There is nothing you can do."

I brushed her hands off and stood. Pushing past I made my way to the front door snatching my purse and keys from the coat rack on the wall next to the door.

I pushed open the door and took a step out only to run into someone. The person in front of me helped me regain my balance and I looked up to see a man in an all black uniform with a S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on their chest.

"Ms. Jane Foster," the man addressed me. "We are here to escort you to Headquarters."

I blew out a sharp breath in annoyance. "Look, I was just on my way to see Fury, so if you would be so kind as to take me to him that would be splendid!"

I forced a smile at the man.

Nothing...It did a fat load of nothing.

"Look, Mr. Shield agent. I have a boyfriend that I haven't seen in quite a long while as he has been rather far away. I would really appreciate it if you moved out of my way, so that I could go hunt him down and give him a good punching for not calling as soon as he was in town." I turned my forced smile into a very real pleasant smile. "So if you wouldn't mind getting out of my way, that would be wonderful."

The Shield Agent looked over to his partner who shrugged.

An hour later we were flying towards the war zone that Shield's flying fortress was currently above. The Shield agent flew the air craft up to the top and landed quickly and surely. The other agent took me to the ramp that was lowering. He took my arm and pulled me along behind him.

"Follow me!" he ordered.

I followed him as we sprinted across the platform to a door that was pulled open from inside. The Agent inside the door stood to the side as we streaked past.

"Bridge!" was all I heard the other agent shout as we swept past.

The agent in front of me slowed a tad from the sprinting pace he had set before. I followed silently as I figured that Nick Fury already knew I was aboard and why I was here.

After several more turns the agent in front of me slowed to a walk and we came out in a the largest room on the fortress that I had seen yet. Nick Fury stood on a platform jutting out over the other agents all around them.

"Get fighters out there on the rear!" Fury ordered.

The Agent went up to Fury and saluted to his back. "Sir, Jane Foster."

Fury turned to look at me.

"Ms. Foster. Please take a seat. As you can see Thor is not here at this moment."

I pursed my lips in frustration, but nodded and sat down all the same. Nothing would be accomplished if I didn't allow them to do their jobs. Being in the midst of the action was the most that I could ask for at this moment.

_Thor, be safe. _

"Stark! There is a nuke headed your direction!"

I assume that there headsets were connected as I didn't hear a reply, but a camera caught the picture of Iron Man speeding through the air towards a nuclear missile slicing through the air towards the city.

I stood in anticipation as I thought he wouldn't catch up. Iron Man pulled up below the missile grabbing it and steering it towards Stark Tower and pulling up last second in order to not crash. He sped upwards next to the tower towards the column of light leading to the portal to another dimension. I grasped the table behind me holding myself up as I saw Erik on the rooftop with a woman in Shield agent clothing.

_He's alright! _

We all watched as Iron Man flew into the portal along with the nuke.

No sound was issued from anywhere. Everyone was staring up at the portal watching and waiting for Iron Man to return.

It felt like a millenia had passed before Fury broke the silence.

"We can't wait any longer. Close it."

...

"Natasha! Close it. We can't let anymore of those things loose on the planet."

The whole Shield flying fortress watched as she thrust Loki's spear through the barrier into the Tessarect cube disrupting the portal. The portal above them began to die away collapsing in on itself. The hole became the size a persons body when Iron Man fell through at the last instant.

Everyone began to cheer at the sight of Iron Man alive and with them.

Only Fury and a few others nearby were silent watching as he continued to fall.

Screens popped up showing the other Avengers in various locations. A screen popped up showing the Hulk in a building nearby. Another showed Captain America, Hawkeye, and Thor standing on the street below.

They were all gazing up at Iron Man worried expressions on each of their faces.

The Shield Agents in the fortress began to notice the worried expressions on the other Avenger's faces.

Thor said something and started swinging his hammer around in a circle preparing to launch himself into the air and intercept Iron Man in his plummet to the Earth's surface.

The screen focused on the Hulk was suddenly empty before retraining itself on the green monster as he launched himself from the building he was in. He caught Iron Man in one arm and grabbed Stark Tower with the other.

I released the air from my lungs that I hadn't realized I was holding. Everyone was okay. Thor was okay. Most of all he was still here.

A smile spread across my face as an elated happy feeling spread throughout my body.

* * *

Nick Fury and I stood side by side in the air craft that swept down towards the ground. It touched down on the ground and my hands were clenching and relaxing and clenching and relaxing in anticipation.

The ramp opened and I couldn't stand it any longer. I rushed out of the air craft and launched myself the final few feet at my favorite god of thunder.

His muscular arms wrapped around me after a moment when he comprehended that it was me.

"Thor! I've been searching for a way to Asgard since I last saw you!"

I felt Thor's lips press against my hair. "I'm sorry, Jane."

I relaxed my tight grip around his body and looked up into his face. "You have to tell me all that happened."

Thor nodded in agreement. "I shall, but it will have to wait a little longer I'm afraid."

I pressed myself back up against him. "You have to tell me before you leave again."

"I will," Thor pushed me back and looked up as his brother Loki was escorted towards them. "First I must make sure he's secure."

Loki shrugged with a smile at his brother.

I scowled at him. _I don't like all that he has done, but on the other hand. If it wasn't for Loki's crazy schemes I would have never met Thor let alone even seen him again. _

Loki smiled past his brother at me as though he could tell what I was thinking.

_Just because I'm happy to have seen Thor again doesn't mean I wouldn't happily pummel you for your idiotic and annoying schemes. _

"Let's get everyone on board," Fury ordered coming up behind me.

Thor looked back at Fury and nodded.

* * *

Loki and Thor stood facing each other each gripping one handle of the Tessarects container.

Thor had explained all that had occurred between himself and Loki after he had left Earth for Asgard. He also explained how his father Odin used all the power in him to send him back down to Earth when they found out that Loki was there causing trouble along with the Tessarect becoming a problem.

Now it was time for them to depart for Asgard once again. Hopefully he would return within a shorter time span this time.

It was comforting when I watched Thor smile at his brother and Loki returned it before clicking the handle he held to line up with Thor's handle.

The two gods disappeared within a flash of light.

A tear escaped from its perch in my eye and ran down my cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Thor...My love," I said in farewell.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I don't remember exactly where people were during points in the movie, so I'm doing the best I can from memory. Anyways please review and let me know how I did. This was an idea I had after seeing the part where Pepper was watching the news on the air plane.  
_

_Please let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
